Picture Forever
by suspensegirl
Summary: NA - just a sort of extended scene to their final reunion - oneshot


A/N: My muse is going all over the place these days. NOT HEALTHY. Lol. I just finished watching "The Notebook" – yes, I know, ridiculous that it took me so long, but I just don't jump onto the bandwagon if I know the whole world is in love with something. XD *clears throat* Anyhow, this is just a little oneshot of the conversation Allie and Noah might have had after she came back and ran into his arms. *sighs contently* Aww. I just wanted to see a bit of their happiness after the reconciliation. Heh. Not that the movie wasn't absolutely perfect already. *rolls eyes* Anyways! Here it is! Please review! ;p (my first _Notebook_ fic, if you hadn't guessed ;) )

* * *

She spotted the hint of a smile that flashed across his face when she shrugged her shoulders, a suitcase in each hand. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute, and she hardly wasted a second when he had come through the front door and reached ground level with her. She ran to him and buried her teary-eyed face into his shoulder. The red blanket that he had draped about his shoulders enclosed around her with the strength of his arms. She cried for a long time and finally looked up at him.

"_You_, Noah," she sobbed. "I want you." He looked determinedly into her eyes and his hands came up to cup her face. He kissed her hard on the mouth, marking his claim to her. Her arms encircled around his neck and neither noticed when the soft red blanket fell to the ground.

"Marry me," he said, more of a statement than any real question. She nodded excitedly, biting her bottom lip softly as her eyes twinkled up at him.

"Yes," she cried again, her mind spinning with Noah's face. It was an even stronger and brighter image than when she had accepted Lon's proposal months earlier.

"What—" his breath left him and he cleared his throat, his fingers finding their way into Allie's beautiful hair. "What made you come back?" She sighed breathily and couldn't turn her gaze away from his desperate eyes. She knew he knew the answer. He knew her so well. But with everything that had happened between them, she did not hesitate to tell him.

"I love you, Noah," she sniffled. "I couldn't have anybody else."

He kissed the side of her face and down her neck until his arms were wrapped around her waist. She tingled in his embrace and her hands trailed and tugged at the hair on his neck. "I love you too," he murmured against her. "I've wanted nothing more than you since I saw you the night at the carnival."

She pulled her head up to look into his eyes and smiled a little. She saw a little smirk turn up at the corner of his lips and she turned them around to head inside.

"I want to paint you," she said quietly.

"_What_?" he asked, almost alarmed.

"I want to paint you," she said, pulling him to her and kissing him hard once they'd gotten inside the house and closed the door. He looked like he was about to object, or at least that he was contemplating it fiercely, but his contemplating face smoothed over into a tender smile.

"Okay," he said. She smiled and intertwined her fingers with his, pulled him up the stairs with her. "But you have to make me a bird," he said softly. She looked back at him for a long moment. He loved the way her eyes sparkled and how her smile lit up across her face.

"Then, I have to be in the picture too."

He smirked a little as she came down the couple steps between them. "If you're a bird, I'm a bird," she said softly. Her eyes danced at the memory, and if somehow possible her eyes sparkled more intensely.

Slowly he kissed her lips. His smile seemed unable to leave his face. Any other passionate, epic, binding words that could have been spoken to each other and imprinted in their minds sealed itself in their gazes filled with love and joy. They finally really belonged to each other again. It was not wrong. There was no one else. It was their seventeenth summer all over again.

_Except this time it was forever._

* * *

A/N: Wow. It's definitely too short. XD But I could not think of much else. Now that I think about it, I don't think much talk was necessary after he held her in his arms. *sighs contently* Well, review! Lol. I hope you liked it, regardless of the too-short length. Heh.


End file.
